


Markiplier x Reader: Monopo-winner

by KingOfHearts709



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Losing, at least its not real, ethan and tyler suck at economics, monopoly, the whole point of monopoly is to take risks, winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: Who shall become the monopo-winner?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this came about because I kicked my family's ass in Monopoly earlier and I'm still on high about it. In Monopoly, it's all in good fun. Or maybe I'm just saying that because I won. xoxo

Three hours now, was it? You weren’t keeping track. All you knew was that Ethan had to bow out and only Tyler and Mark were left against you and your reign of terror.  
“That’ll be fourteen from you, Tyler,” you announced as his iron token landed on St. James Place.  
“Man, I’ve only got, like, thirty bucks left,” he whined, handing you the paper money.  
“Get a mortgage,” Mark told him, “I mean, you’ve got Boardwalk.”  
“Yeah, but...” Tyler’s eyes wandered to your thimble token, which was approaching Pennsylvania Avenue. “Your choice. You’ll have to do it sooner or later if you keep landing on bullshit.” You laughed as Mark rolled an impressive eleven, just barely passing your hotel on Atlantic Avenue.  
“Damn, Mark, you couldn’t have rolled a nine?” you complained.  
“Says the one with, like, two thousand dollars!” Mark retorted, nudging you with a smile. “I’m lucky I own Waterworks.”  
After a few more turns around, Tyler bowed out, knowing he couldn’t possibly pay the money on your hotel at Baltic Avenue.  
“Alright, then,” Tyler said, handing the rest of his money to you and discarding his money to the bank. “You two battle it out, I’m done.”  
“Aw, what?” you said as he stood up. “You’re not going to stay to see who becomes the monopo-loser?” Mark laughed at your pun, making Tyler roll his eyes.  
“Ethan’s passed out on the couch, dude,” he said, “and I’m about ready to do that, too. Just...tell me who won in the morning.” You sighed, waving him off as he went to the other room.  
He did, in fact, have a point. It had been three and a half hours now, and it was nearing one in the morning. As you and Mark opted for coffee to stay up, the other two were zombified and sleepy. You and Mark seemed neck and neck at each other, you with five hotels and him with three.  
“So, are you ready to be the monopo-loser?” Mark asked you as he rolled, passing your hotel and picking up a Community Chest. “Ooh, yes, gi’me a hundred for inheritance.” You groaned and did so.  
“Who would you even inherit from?” you asked as you rolled.  
“Plenty of people. Long-lost cousin. Dead uncle. Crazy aunt.” You shook your head.  
“Yeah, I doubt you’ve got a long-lost cousin.” Mark scoffed as you passed Connecticut Avenue and went to Just Visiting.  
“Hey, you never know.” Mark rolled and snapped his fingers when he landed on Chance. “Man, I always get bad Chance cards, you know?” As he pulled it up, he fist-pumped. “Yes, Boardwalk! Mine for the taking!”  
“Damn it, Mark!” you yelled. “I was going to buy that!” He chuckled as he threw four hundred into the bank and picked up the property card. You sighed, rolling doubles, landing on your property, then rolling again and getting another Community Chest.  
“‘You have won second prize in a Beauty Contest,’” you read. “‘Collect ten dollars.’ Man, that’s cheap as hell. My beauty is worth way more than ten bucks.” You grabbed the money and put it in your stack of tens.  
“Well, I can’t argue with that,” Mark shrugged. “You’re too cute for just ten bucks, you should get, like, three hundred bucks.” You held up your hands as he rolled.  
“Okay, Mark, I said I was worth more, but I didn’t say I was gorgeous.” He rolled his eyes.  
“(YN), are you kidding me? Face like yours, you should get three hundred, at least. At most, you should get the whole bank.” You looked down as you listened to him count his spaces and then curse. “Shit, I keep landing on Baltic! How much is a hotel?” You blinked and looked up, making Mark furrow his brows. “You alright?”  
“Yeah, I just...,” you said quietly, “didn’t think you thought I was that cute or anything, so...” He chuckled.  
“Well, I mean... Look at you. You’re adorable.” Your face went red and you grinned just a bit.  
“And that’ll be four-fifty for Baltic.” He sighed and you pulled out his two hundred for passing Go, him giving you two-fifty from his stack. You took the money and carefully set it down, picking up the dice and rolling.  
Another twenty minutes passed and you had finally run Mark’s cash dry, making you the victor.  
“Looks like I’m the monopo-loser,” Mark said, chuckling.  
“And I guess I’m the monopo-winner,” you replied as you started cleaning up.  
“What, you’re not even going to count your winnings?” You shrugged.  
“I probably had, like, eight thousand altogether.” He groaned, tilting his head back and slumping.  
“Man, how the hell are you so good at Monopoly?” You laughed.  
“Either I aced Economics or that Beauty Contest money really pulled me ahead.” He rolled his eyes at you and helped you get everything back into the box, putting the lid on and sliding it away. “Or maybe you and the dynamic duo don’t risk enough.” He shrugged and looked over at you, smirking. You met his gaze and looked down because, God damn it, he just hand to look at you like that, didn’t he? “What?” you asked.  
“Y’know, I do actually think you’re cute,” he said. “Like, I wasn’t just saying that.” You chuckled, hardly believing his words as you looked back up at him.  
“Yeah, sure, three hundred dollars just on looks alone,” you said, rolling your eyes. He shrugged.  
“Well, beauty isn’t always just looks. It’s actions, like making breakfasts for your friends. Or...personality, like selflessness. Or words, like, ‘My beauty isn’t worth only ten bucks.’” He looked up. “Add all those, and you’ve got the whole bank.” You widened your eyes at what he was saying.  
“Yeah, but...that’s just according to you.”  
“Yeah, well, according to you, your beauty is worth far more than ten bucks. Your beauty can be worth an infinite amount. And honestly, to me? Infinity couldn’t possibly begin to amount to your beauty.” Your face was red as a tomato, and all because Mark thought you were too beautiful for infinity. And he hadn’t even counted what you looked like.  
“Um...,” you hummed, unsure of your response until you finally said, “Thanks, Mark. That’s...really nice.” He chuckled, nudging you.  
“Hey, I have a question,” he said after a few long moments. You looked at him curiously. “Am I allowed, as the loser, to kiss the winner? Or is that against the rules of Monopoly?” You blinked, chuckling, then shrugging ironically.  
“Gee, Mark, I don’t know,” you said. “The monopo-winner kissing the monopo-loser? Seems like a big investment.” He shrugged in return.  
“Well, if I’m being honest, it’s all about feeling. And I feel like a monopo-winner.” You laughed.  
“Well...if that’s the case, then I suppose it’s allowed,” you said, leaning to kiss him. He chuckled back into your lips, and, well...  
You were sure you felt like a monopo-winner then.


End file.
